Blood Roses and Forget me Nots
by Cowriter JAI
Summary: Hermione’s foolproof plan to travel into the past to save the Wizarding World didn’t include Loony Lovegood. Now they are in a race against time and fighting against falling in love and the risk of altering the future. BlaisexLuna,HermyxSnape,HermyxRemus
1. Diary of a Madman

Blood Roses and Forget-Me-Nots

By: JAI

---------------------------------------------------

_SUMMARY: Hermione's fool-proof plan to travel into the past to save the Wizarding World didn't include Loony Lovegood. Now they are in a race against time and fighting against falling in love and the risk of altering the future. _

Disclaimer: We can wish…but sadly…we do not own Harry Potter…

---------------------------------------------------

Prologue

_The Daily Prophet _

_September 26, 2007_

_Possible Death Mark Sightings?_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_The Wizarding world was plunged into chaos with the emergence of an evil called Lord Voldemort. Or more commonly known as "He-who-must-not-be-named." This horror spread beyond the Wizarding community; going as far as to plague the Muggle world as well. Innocents were tortured and many lives were lost during this reign of terror. Transcending through time and wreaking havoc upon both worlds, he grew powerful through fear and manipulation._

_Then two souls emerged with the power to overthrow the Dark Lord. Only one was challenged and in the end emerged victorious. Witches and Wizards alike rejoiced at this news. The Dark Lord's reign was over….however…it was short-lived. _

_There are rumours of sightings of dark activity still occurring. There has been evidence of disappearances and murders alike. Just as it happened once upon a time. Just as it will happen once again. Will Harry Potter be there to save us all once again, as it is him who claims of Death Eater emergence? Is Harry Potter sick of his short-lived fame or is he possibly….with a miniscule percent of chance…telling the truth?_

_Perchance…could the notoriously love-struck Harry Potter, be trying to impress his long time friend and secret lover Miss Hermione Granger? Or is it all a hoax? Perhaps, we will never know until we see the Dark Lord for ourselves, but then I suppose it will be too late… _

+--------------+

Chapter 1: Diary of a madman

Hermione sat idly glancing at the novel that Ginny had let her borrow. She was at the point where the bloke had just taken off his shirt and laid next to the fair-haired beauty sprawled on the bed waiting…

Luckily she had chosen the seat in front of the fireplace…the flush on her cheeks could quite simply be blamed on the heat from the dancing flames.

How did Ginny read these things?

"BLOODY HELL!"

Hermione snapped the book shut and glanced up to see a red-faced Harry and a steamed Ron, both glaring at a paper in Harry's hands. "Since when do you two read the Daily Prophet? Trying to broaden your vocabulary?" she inquired.

Both boys scoffed and looked at her incredulously. "Are you daft, 'Mione?" Ron exclaimed. "How long have you known us? And how many times have we…broadened our vocabularies?"

Hermione snorted, "Nevermind…although it might do you some good. Well, what was all the commotion for?"

Harry glanced up with his flushed face and sneered, "Rita Skeeter…she's at it again."

Hermione sighed, "Is she on us again? I thought she learned her lesson the first time!"

Ron sneered, "Since when is she never talking about Harry….and you…"

Hermione walked over, her bushy hair cascading around her smooth face and eventually landing on Harry's shoulder. She glanced at the paper, it has a picture of the two of them embracing at the tri-wizard tournament. The picture was so old…

"I remember that day…" Hermione smiled.

Harry lazily glanced over his shoulder, "I do too. You really came through for me. I could never forget that."

Neither noticed Ron stand up. Neither noticed when he looked back upon the two of them with an unreadable expression upon his face and both his ears equally the same shade of crimson.

Hermione glanced up to see Ron stalking away.

Harry glanced at his retreating back, "Where's he off to?"

"Ron…Maybe you should talk to him Harry?"

"Ok I'll catch up with you later. But you really shouldn't be alone right now, it's dangerous with Voldemort on the loose."

Harry was grateful that his friends didn't cringe everytime he said the Dark Lord's name anymore.

"I'll be fine Harry, I had to meet up with Ginny anyways…it's Ron we should be worried about."

Harry grinned at Hermione. His bright eyes gleaming from the flames dancing in his emerald irises. His black hair tousled even more so as he dashed after his best mate.

Hermione sighed. _Boys…_

She rose slowly from the big armchair she had curled up in so many late nights, studying. Her brown hair falling down her back as she stretched her long legs.

"Well…off to find Ginny."

_She's probably in the library…messing with that diary again…_

Dumbledore and the others never knew, but Ginny had kept Tom Riddle's diary. She said that since the beast was dead now it was safe to keep it. For memorabilia or so she claimed…

Yeah, it was perfectly safe to keep a diary, and have normal conversations with Tom Riddle…The would be Lord Voldemort…

…_The would be Lord Voldemort…_

_So…he wasn't Voldemort yet?_

_Maybe…he will never be Voldemort if we can stop it before it starts…_

_Must Find Ginny!!!_

Hermione dashed down the halls searching for the flame-haired girl. She wasn't in the library where Hermione thought that she would be. She wasn't in the common rooms, she wasn't in her room, and she wasn't with Seamus or Dean.

Hermione just about gave up. She had an hour before dinner, she would definitely see Ginny there. Hermione walked into the bathroom to wash her face. She wiped off the cloudy mirror and glanced at her flushed face in the mirror. She gasped when Moaning Myrtle suddenly appeared next to her.

"Myrtle?" Hermione spun around, her curly brown hair flying.

"What are you doing?" Myrtle questioned as she floated around the sink.

"I was wiping my face down."

Myrtle glanced at Hermione. Her eyes growing dark behind her cloudy lenses. Her face fell and she burst into tears.

"You've come to make fun of me like everyone else!" she whipped around and floated into the last stall.

Hermione could hear the girl weeping, as she turned to leave.

"Myrtle." She wasn't surprised when she didn't receive an answer.

Hermione stormed over to the stall and whipped the door open.

"What year were you in when Tom Riddle…attacked you?"

Myrtle glanced at Hermione through her now wet lenses. "What does it matter?"

Hermione smiled at Myrtle, "I think I can change what happened if it works. If it doesn't then I die trying."

Myrtle gasped so Hermione continued, "If I can go back and stop Tom Riddle before whatever happened to make him do this to everybody then maybe his reign of terror wouldn't have happened. Maybe I can go back to about a month before he killed you and save you and everybody else that he attacked."

Myrtle took off her glasses and wiped her damp eyelashes before replacing them. "I think you are silly…Hermione Granger."

Myrtle turned her back to Hermione and floated away. "Although…I respect what you are trying to do…I don't know what will happen to me, so if I am dead now I would rather it stay this way. Go stop him after he kills me but let him spare the others."

Hermione was shocked, "But- Myrtle…"

"No!" the ghost whipped around, "I said No. This bathroom has been my safe haven for fifty years, I don't know what to expect from the world…I don't anything else…I don't even remember my family…"

"So, you're sure then."

Myrtle smiled, for the first time since Hermione seen her and said nothing. Hermione smiled back. She gathered her bag and turned to leave, "I suppose I'll be seeing another side of you Myrtle."

"Perhaps…"

Hermione gave one last smile to the ghost as she turned to leave. "I wish you good luck…Hermione Granger."

Hermione dashed off to her room to change for dinner. When she turned the corner she slammed into a hard body and fell to the ground, smacking her bottom on the rough cement tiles.

"10 points from Gryffindor for running, I'm surprised Miss Granger."

Hermione glanced up into the cold black eyes of her Potions professor, Severus Snape.

"I'm sorry P-Professor I was in a rush so that I wouldn't be late for dinner." Hermione stammered.

"I didn't ask you what you were doing." He sneered and stalked away. His robe billowing behind, encasing his torso like a raven's wings would.

Hermione jumped to her feet and smoothed out her clothes. She glanced up to see Draco saunter by with Pansy trailing at his feet. Draco didn't have his trademark smirk on, he actually looked quite upset.

Hermione heard Pansy mumble something about Blaise before Draco turned his attention to Hermione and yelled at her, something about her being a mudblood and one of Potter's lackeys.

Not like she actually cared about what Malfoy said anyway.

+--------------+

Dinner rushed by. Ron was still acting funny. He refused to talk to either Harry or Hermione. So Hermione gave up after finishing her salad she stormed out of the dining hall, hair billowing around her head and robes trailing around her ankles. She ran to the common room and collapsed on the couch. She looked up to see Ginny reading a book.

"Oi, Hermione did you finish the one I gave you?" she asked.

"No. I haven't had much time because I've been studying so much." Hermione lied.

Ginny glanced up at her skeptically, "I don't believe you."

"You got me there….it's so hard to read it with Ron and Harry around constantly."

Ginny laughed. Harry had always liked Ginny's laugh. It was light and feathery. That's what he told Hermione once, she swore to never tell Ginny. But what he didn't know couldn't hurt... Hermione laughed to herself, she knew that she would never tell another soul.

Ginny reminded Hermione of a bird, something majestic. She was so carefree and lively, with her fiery red hair. She was like a phoenix. Hermione…she was like an owl, nose always buried in books and all those late night studying.

"Ginny, I've been meaning to ask you why you kept that diary. If it had been me I would have wanted to get rid of it."

"Hermione, that's because you are so traditional… I kept all the stuffed animals that Seamus gave me, even though we broke up. I have all the poems that Tom wrote for me. You don't spend a year being romanced to just throw away everything that shows that it even existed."

"Ginny, you were eleven he was in his seventh year, how was he romancing you?"

Ginny scoffed at Hermione's question, "You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Tom always told me that I was special and he wanted me to find his diary for a reason. He said I wasn't like the girls at his school, he said that I was different and that he respected me for that. And he wrote me poems. He was a sap. He always told me I was full of life."

_Yeah full of life Gin…that's why he possessed you…_

"I don't know if it was romance Ginny…"

"Well, one can always pretend…especially a young hopeless romantic like me…I had the biggest crush on Tom. I would have dreams of us snogging…"

"Enough Gin!" Hermione moaned, "It's too much."

Ginny ruffled her short auburn hair, "Oh you're such a prude sometimes Hermione..."

"I am not a prude!" Hermione snapped.

She stood up abruptly and marched off to her room. "See that's what I'm talking about Hermione! It was only a joke." Ginny snapped before dashing out of the common room.

Hermione laid on her bed and pondered what Ginny had told her. This should be easier than what she had expected, according to Ginny he was easy to talk to and a real sap.

Hermione snatched up the gold pendant from her dresser. She slipped it into her pocket and dashed to the library, without a second thought.

Once she was safely in the confines of the Magical Creatures bookshelf, she pulled out the time traveler and placed it around her neck. It was tangled in her curly hair, but she was so anxious that it didn't even bother her. She didn't listen to Myrtle; she would try to save her along with everybody.

Harry deserved a break, and it wouldn't do well for him or Ron to see their parents when they were younger and mess up things. She wished that she didn't have to go alone, but who else could she take?

She gave the time traveler ten spins, just as she was on the final spin a hand touched her shoulder and a light voice said, "Hermione Granger?"

A burst of light surrounded the girl and she felt herself being pulled from multiple directions. Her head was always a little woozy from the time travel, it was a little before, but now it was a lot she had never gone back this far. There was no changing it now, she had already done it.

Hermione cringed…she had done it without Ron or Harry…

She was alone in a new surrounding…if something was to happen?

Nobody would know where she was…

Myrtle would….MYRTLE!

Hermione went to take a step forward when that light voice spoke again.

"Where are we?" Hermione whipped around to see bright blue eyes on a smiling face.

End of Chapter One

---------------------------------------------------

AN: Expect the next chapter in about a week. XD

Next Chapter Title: The Amazing Duo – Loony and Hermy

**Sample:** Luna noticed the sour look on Hermione's face, but she ignored it. She was used to people looking down on her. It didn't hurt to try and make the best of things seeing as they were stuck here together, it's not like Hermione would take her back would she?


	2. The Amazing Duo: Hermy and Loony

Blood Roses and Forget-Me-Nots

By: JAI

---------------------------------------------------

_SUMMARY: Hermione's fool-proof plan to travel into the past to save the Wizarding World didn't include Loony Lovegood. Now they are in a race against time and fighting against falling in love and the risk of altering the future. _

Disclaimer: We can wish…but sadly…we do not own Harry Potter…

"Dialogue"

'Quoting'

Thinking/Monologue 

_::FLASHBACK::_

---------------------------------------------------

Previously 

_A burst of light surrounded the girl and she felt herself being pulled from multiple directions. Her head was always a little woozy from the time travel, it was a little before, but now it was a lot she had never gone back this far. There was no changing it now, she had already done it._

_Hermione cringed…she had done it without Ron or Harry…_

She was alone in a new surrounding…if something was to happen? 

_Nobody would know where she was…_

_Myrtle would….MYRTLE!_

_Hermione went to take a step forward when that light voice spoke again. _

"_Where are we?" Hermione whipped around to see bright blue eyes on a smiling face._

Chapter 2: The Amazing Duo - Loony and Hermy

"LUNA!"

The blonde girl turned her head, her hot pink earrings dangling from her small ears, as she looked up at the bookshelves. It was odd, they definitely didn't look that clean just moments ago.

Hermione slapped her forehead. "I'm in the past with Loony Lovegood…"

Hermione's head was lowered so she missed the brief flicker of emotion on the other girl's face. Luna smiled once again. "Are you okay Hermione?"

Hermione glanced up at the blonde girl and just shook her head. "You shouldn't be here Luna…"

Luna smiled, "I know but neither should you…I was looking for a book on…Nargles, since nobody believes me…I touched your shoulder because I thought something was wrong, next thing I know we are surrounded by this bright light and I had this weird feeling then it all stopped."

Hermione lowered her head once more and then painstakingly forced herself to make eye contact with her, "Luna, I don't know if you will believe me…I wasn't supposed to tell anybody about this pendant, that's why it was always tucked inside my shirt."

"Are we in Hogwarts?" Luna asked.

"Yes, we are in Hogwarts, but if I turned it enough then we will be fifty years in the past. It's a time traveler. Professor Dumbledore gave it to me…" Hermione looked at the bookshelf idly thumbing along some of the book spines. She heard a shriek from one of the books and abruptly snatched her hand away. It was titled: 'Hippogriffs, Griffins, and 50 other ways to get trampled.'

"Fifty years?" Luna exclaimed, her blue eyes wide, "For what?"

"I was trying to encounter Tom Riddle…"

"Tom Riddle, who's that?" Luna asked, "Is he a relative?"

Hermione would have laughed at the innocence of the girl if the situation wasn't so dire. "No I'm from a Muggle-born family…Tom Riddle is…Tom Marvolo Riddle…"

Luna laughed, her laugh was almost like Ginny's except her glittered with innocence and Ginny's more with charm.

"Okay, and who's that?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "It's a jumble of the phrase 'I am Lord Voldemort…'" She waited for Luna's response and was surprised when she was met with a still smiling face.

Luna's blonde tresses shook with her hearty laugh, " I suppose, it's not surprising…I just would have imagined you bringing Harry and Ron along."

"See, that's just the thing, boys are so rash and they would have messed up the whole operation."

Luna smiled, "So, that's why you brought me!"

Hermione chortled, "You weren't supposed to come Luna."

"Oh Hogwash, Hermy this was fate, I was destined to come along with you if not then I wouldn't be here."

Luna noticed the sour look on Hermione's face, but she ignored it. She was used to people looking down on her. It didn't hurt to try and make the best of things seeing as they were stuck here together, it's not like Hermione would take her back would she?

Even though Luna was scared, she wanted to be brave and have adventures like everyone else. She didn't want to always be in the dark and not knowing anything. Why did Hermione know that Tom Marlo- whatever his name was is really the Dark Lord?

Luna glanced up at Hermione through narrowed blue eyes. She was determined to stay, "You're not taking me back, Hermy."

Hermione looked shocked, then she laughed at the sour puss expression on the younger girl's face. "It never crossed my mind Luna."

_She called me Luna, it's a start…_

_Maybe we can be friend's…_

…She saved my life after all… 

"So Hermy, where do we start?" Luna questioned.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, "Oh...Myrtle!" she exclaimed, "I promised her…even though…"

"Luna? Have you ever spoken to Myrtle?" Hermione asked.

Luna pondered for a moment, "Yes, we've have some conversations. She understands how I feel about being the outcast all the time, but we've handled it differently. Myrtle always tried to change to be like other people, while I stay myself. That's how you know who your true friends are." Luna smiled for a moment. "Right Hermy?"

Hermione scoffed, "Why do you call me that?"

Luna giggled, her blue eyes twinkling with amusement, "Loony and Hermy, they rhyme…"

Hermione bowed her head in shame, "Luna…I'm sorry…"

Luna looked up in shock, "For what?"

Hermione looked up sheepishly, "For calling you Loony…"

Luna laughed, "Well we're friends it doesn't matter, I call you Hermy and you call me Loony."

Hermione smiled, "You're calling me your friend…"

"Of course silly…we're in this together, we can't be enemies." Luna exclaimed as she hugged Hermione.

Hermione gently pried her off, "You're right. But we have to hurry, I don't know how much time we have, so let's split up."

Luna's blue eyes grew wide as she gazed at the curly brunette in surprise, "Split up?"

Hermione continued unfazed, "Yes, since you feel a connection maybe you can talk to Myrtle and keep an eye on her while I go after Tom and see what he's up to and try and persuade him."

"Ok!!" Luna chirped before skipping away.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Hermione's bushy head bobbing along down the hallway.

Luna giggled to herself, "She's not as bad as they all say. They call her a know-it-all and stuck up."

_I suppose even that's better than being calling crazy…_

Luna giggled as she skipped down the hall. However, the rush of emotions swirling inside her stomach didn't show as she hopped along to the bathroom…she supposed Myrtle would be there.

WAIT!! 

_This wasn't some fun adventure, this was a matter of life and death!!_

Luna slowed to a grueling march-like speed. She supposed if she was helping Hermione defeat the evil wizard, then she'd have to act like it. Luna stuck out her lip in an act of defiance, nodded her head and continued along.

She walked into the bathroom and looked around. It was definitely the same bathroom. It had the same tiles, the same design although a little more updated. It even had the same leaky faucets.

Although her blank expression didn't show it, Luna was very much afraid. She wasn't as naïve as everyone thought. She supposed life would be much easier if she was really…loony.

She kept thinking back to what had he had told her only moments ago…or rather would happen fifty years in the future.

**_"You're not as naïve as you pretend to be. this mask you wear everyday is awfully sneaky to only be a Ravenclaw...You'd make a good Slytherin, if only you were a pureblood. You have something you're hiding…and I am personally going to figure you out Lovegood.'::_**

Luna sighed and slouched down against the wall. She supposed it was okay, especially since this was the cleanest corner to sit in. One was kinda grimy-looking, the other contained a leaky sink and the last held a stall, so it was this or wait standing up.

I wonder if he is thinking about me? 

_Or if he is curious as to where I am?_

_Or if he doesn't care at all…maybe he didn't notice…_

She stared dreamily at the dripping water. It was so familiar…

:::Luna and her father entered the kitchen, being as discreet as a clumsy man and even clumsier five year old could be. They only took a few steps, feet squishing against the clear white tiles.

"_Luna!!" her mother scolded as her wet hair dripped puddles in the kitchen._

_Both man and child jumped before the five year old giggled and ran. She heard feet padding behind her, Luna ran to her room and closed the door not fast enough because an adult squeezed by before the large oak door squeaked close._

"_Luna?" her father's deep voice echoed off the lace-adorned walls in her small bedroom, "Did I ever tell you about the _**_Blibbering Humdinger?_**

**_That was the year that it was discovered that Luna was a witch. She would never forget the glow on her mother's face as she proudly told the family:::_**

**For a moment Luna's mask was shattered as s single tear ran down her porcelain cheek.**

**The indiscreet sound of a stall door slamming shut startled Luna out of her reveries. She quickly wiped her solitary tear away and looked up into deep azure eyes.**

**She gasped…"Blaise?"**

**It can't be, we're in the past!!!**

Luna thought back to Blaise, she couldn't help it. She knew she had a task and that was finding Myrtle, while 'Hermy' searched for that Tom…boy.

But he just kept plaguing her reveries.

**Just the thought of Blaise "figuring" her out sent unpleasant shivers down her back. If it meant that Draco Malfoy and his loyal goons and girlfriend weren't allowed to make fun of her then Blaise would have been welcome to figure her out. **

**Luna would be perfectly fine with that if only…**

**If only…his eyes weren't so mysteriously dark and yet blue… **

**If only his hair didn't cover that one eye, so if at the right angle, it was impossible to tell where his eyes lay…**

**If only…he couldn't petrify her with a single glance…without uttering a single word, or even raising his wand… **

**"_Could he?"_** **"_No…it's not possible?"_** Why can't I stop thinking about him? 

Luna glanced up to see the boy raise his wand. Before he could speak she screamed the first word that came to her mind.

"Expelliarmus" With a crack the boy's heavy wand landed against the smooth tiles of the bathroom floor.

_It worked!_

_Blaise…_

If only this boy didn't resemble him, his same stance…his same aura…his same arrogance…

But it didn't fool Luna, she knew Blaise and what he was capable of…to some point. It wasn't fair comparing him to this stranger. This stranger who was in the bathroom with her.

Part of her wished that it was Blaise in the bathroom with her. Not in a nasty way of course, she just didn't mind his company. He didn't speak much and when he did it wasn't an insult.

Blaise didn't call her loony… 

And she damn sure wouldn't be in this predicament if Blaise really were here! If he could shut up the toughest Slytherins in the school, he would have no problem with this boy.

Picking on an innocent girl in the bathroom no less! 

Luna ran out of the bathroom as fast as her weak legs could carry her. She would never let the boy know that he had scared her. The smirk on his handsome face let her know that she couldn't fool him…

Somehow Luna knew that she would be seeing more of him in the future…or would it be the past?

I'm so confused! 

_I can't even think straight anymore…_

In her hurry to escape the boy, Luna missed the plaque on the door she ran out. It was a stick figure, standing at attention. It appeared naked…it was clearly…a he…

Luna ran right into a girl with long pigtails and a small round face covered by her now crooked glasses. She gasped, it was Myrtle!

Before Luna could speak another voice cried "Myrtle." Luna was as confused as her target. The two looked up into the shocked face of Hermione Granger.

There was a silent agreement as Myrtle took off and ran, both of them giving chase.

None of the girls noticed the shadow with narrowed eyes glaring at them in disgust. Or the way it licked it's teeth before slipping away even deeper in the shadows. He could always get them tomorrow. Besides isn't it easier to take them out one by one?

End of Chapter Two

---------------------------------------------------

AN: Well, what did you guys think? Let us know review please!! WE write better with your love and affectionate words!!!!!!!!! This chapter was definitely fun, but we think the next one will be even better!! OMG read that summary!!! Oh!!! The anticipation!!! We're evil aren't we!! XD

Expect the next chapter in about another week!!!

Next Chapter Title: He who I fell in love with

FINALLY THE PART THAT WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!

**Sample:** There was no escaping it now. She was trapped, in rapture, it was quite a thrill to gaze so daringly…so lovingly into his dark-blue eyes. "I love you." she whispered. "Avada Kedavra." he whispered back.


	3. He Who I Fell in Love With

Blood Roses and Forget-Me-Nots

By: JAI

THANK YOU TO OUR LOYAL REVIEWER!!! YOU ALONE KEEP US WRITING!! It's so hard with college staring and stupid jobs!!! (that are worth it though XD)

Ishizu loves her job!!!

What about Jujubie!!!!?? LMAO!!!!!!!

…SORRY!! On with the fic!!

---------------------------------------------------

_SUMMARY: Hermione's fool-proof plan to travel into the past to save the Wizarding World didn't include Loony Lovegood. Now they are in a race against time and fighting against falling in love and the risk of altering the future. _

Disclaimer: We can wish…but sadly…we do not own Harry Potter, but who wants him anyways?…BUT TOM RIDDLE!!!

"Dialogue"

'Quoting'

Thinking/Monologue 

_::FLASHBACK::_

---------------------------------------------------

Previously 

_Luna ran out of the bathroom as fast as her weak legs could carry her. She would never let the boy know that he had scared her. The smirk on his handsome face let her know that she couldn't fool him…_

_Somehow Luna knew that she would be seeing more of him in the future…or would it be the past?_

I'm so confused! I can't even think straight anymore… 

_In her hurry to escape the boy, Luna missed the plaque on the door she ran out. It was a stick figure, standing at attention. It appeared naked…it was clearly…a he…_

_Luna ran right into a girl with long pigtails and a small round face covered by her now crooked glasses. She gasped, it was Myrtle!_

_Before Luna could speak another voice cried "Myrtle." Luna was as confused as her target. The two looked up into the shocked face of Hermione Granger._

_There was a silent agreement as Myrtle took off and ran, both of them giving chase._

_None of the girls noticed the shadow with narrowed eyes glaring at them in disgust. Or the way it licked it's teeth before slipping away even deeper in the shadows. He could always get them tomorrow. Besides isn't it easier to take them out one by one? _

Chapter 3: He who I fell in love with

Hermione and Luna glanced at each other from opposite sides of the narrow hallway they now sat in. For being such a scrawny girl, Myrtle was awfully fast. Hermione smiled to herself, for being a little eccentric Luna was actually a lot of fun to be around.

After tripping over each other and colliding into a professor. The two girls had collapsed into a heap of giggles in the middle of the hallway. Myrtle was no where in sight. If the two weren't laughing so hard and so obviously, oblivious, then they would have noticed that the hallway had suddenly grown quiet. Too quiet, as if someone had cast a _Muffliato_ or a _Silencio_ in the now dark hallway.

Hermione looked up into Luna's wide cerulean eyes. "Did it get quiet in here or what?" she asked, while squinting to examine the gloomy hallway. Upon not receiving an answer she glanced back at her blonde companion. The girl was staring at her as if she went insane.

"What's wrong Luna?" she asked. Luna mouthed something back that Hermione couldn't hear, it was as she had expected someone had cast a spell, but she didn't know which one.

Luna mouthed something back, it looked like what she had mouthed before, but she couldn't hear any of it. She couldn't see any of it either because her gaze had landed on a brown book next to Luna's ankle. It looked like Tom's diary.

She quickly maneuvered over to the lifeless book. It had a gold engraving that encased the whole book, it resembled a snake. Suddenly the letters twisted They moved around in a graceful although grotesque formation. Something like the dead circus.

Together they now formed the words 'I am Lord Voldemort.' Then just as suddenly as if it had been a figment of her imagination, the letters rearranged themselves into the innocent name of it's owner. TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE.

--------

Luna watched as the brunette scribbled something down using her wand to write. Since they obviously couldn't hear each other, there was no choice. Besides what Tom didn't know couldn't hurt him.

The blonde glanced around at their surroundings. Considering that they were sitting in a hallway with no visitors and no light, it was actually quite peaceful. Luna preferred to be alone. The silence was comforting at times. Especially times like these.

She never wanted to hear another person cry out in agony like she had heard those times when Harry's own assembled Dumbledore's Army had helped fight. She'd never forget the look on Harry's face as his beloved Godfather slumped over and collapsed into the eager mouth of the ghoulish veil.

She would never forget Neville's cries as Bellatrix used the _Cruciatus _on him as she once did his parents. Luckily he hadn't gone insane like his poor parents. When Harry had chased her, Luna followed in case he needed help. People always ignored her so naturally nobody would notice her slip away.

She came up to find Harry cursing Bellatrix. Luna's ears didn't stop ringing for another hour after listening to the Lestrange woman cackle in glee at Harry's turmoil over using the death curse on her. She dashed away as did Luna. If Harry needed help he would call. There was no need to intrude on his privacy.

What would the Wizarding World think if newspapers got out about that? "The Boy Who Lived" reduced to "The Boy Let Us All Down" or "Crybaby: The Great Harry Potter Collapses in Tears."

_The agony…it was heartbreaking. _

To suffer things like that.

_To be called Loony…Insane. _

To be considered different because of a past you couldn't remember.

People rejoicing you for another's mistake.

_To see things that nobody else could see._

To lose your youth.

To lose everything…

…_to lose a parent…_

…To lose both parents…

--------

Hermione glanced up after she had finished writing to see a single tear run down Luna's porcelain doll-like face. For a moment her shell cracked and the brunette was able to see through all the makeup, the glass, that trademark painted on smile…

As quickly as she had cracked, Luna recovered when she felt Hermione's gaze on her. Hermione didn't push her and she could see the relief on the blonde's face for that. Hermione passed over the journal.

SINCE WE CAN'T TALK WE HAVE TO WRITE.

But before Luna could respond letters began to appear on the wrinkled page.

TOM!! YOU WROTE BACK!!!!

Hermione and Luna glanced at each other in shock. Just who was Tom able to communicate with in his journal?

Gold letters forming again on the page startled both girls as they glanced down at the cursed item. Just who could this person be? How was Tom able to talk to somebody using his diary? Was that allowed at Hogwarts? What if it was a death eater? Hermione couldn't stop thinking of possibilities. Just what they had to show Dumbledore…DUMBLEDORE!

Both girls squinted at the page. Breath held in antici[ation as the letters swirled majestically formulationg new arrangements in a sort of wild dance just to form letters and words. Tom was a odd fellow.

TOM IT'S ME GINNY WHY HAVEN'T YOU WRITTEN BACK? IS IT BECAUSE OF THAT GIRL YOU MENTIONED LUNA? OH I KNOW A LUNA TOO!! SHE'S A RAVENCLAW!! SHE'S DIFFERENT…SO SHE DOESN"T HAVE A LOT OF FRIENDS…I TALK TO HER SOMETIMES BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO CALL ME LOONY FOR TALKING TO HER BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE MEAN TO HER SO WHAT SHOULD I DO? WRITE BACK SOON!!!

LOVE, GINNY

It was Ginny!! How did she have the other end?

"OH!" suddenly Hermione remembered, that was the book that her face was always buried in. That journal. Luna's soft voice struck Hermione out of her reveries.

"How does he know my name?" Luna inquired. Hermione pondered over this for a moment before remembering Professor Dumbleodore's urgency to ensure that Harry get a good occulmency teacher. Something about…_Voldemort_…being a mind reader, or a Legilimens.

She proceeded to explain it to Luna who looked confused the whole time. Hermione would explain it more when they had more time.

Hermione ignored Ginny and mumbled something in frustration about concealing their identities and still communicating. Luna giggled and Hermione gritted her teeth once more.

She had heard Luna giggle! "It's gone!" she exclaimed in glee. Luna smiled at her statement.

"I suppose it is."

"We need to find Dumbledore." Hermione pushed a few thick curls behind her ear. She then proceeded to stand up. Then she heard it. It sounded like a troll dragging it's heavy metal club…

Then she heard the bloodcurling scream and the sobs that soon followed afterwards. Both girls cringed in agony over the sound. They had heard the ghost wailing in tye bathroom enough to know that it was her.

"Luna!" she cried, "We need to find that sound!"

--------

Luna hopped to her feet and dashed through the halls following her brown-haired companion. The source was a stone wall, to the untrained or blind eye it would appear as if it were simply a mere stone wall. Luna supposed that when it was closed she wouldn't be able to find the entrance again.

The further in they went, the darker it got, the mustier the air felt and the louder the wails grew. How come nobody could hear her screams? How come nobody came to her aid?

She glanced up when she heard Hermione gasp and spotted Myrtle in a pathetic heap of flesh and clothes propped sprawled on the floor sobbing her heart out. A deep chuckle reverberated on the slimy looking stone walls.

Luna glanced around and found the source to be none other than that boy she had encountered earlier in the bathroom. What was he doing here? Did he want Tom to find him here?

"You need to leave." she cried out, "Before Tom Riddle gets here!" There! That was warning enough, but to her surprise and to her dismay he only laughed again.

She glanced over at Hermione and was surprised to see the brunette looking at her with a look of incredulity.

"Luna!" she hissed, "He _IS_ Tom!" Luna shook her head. What had she done? She glanced over to Myrtle who was still sprawled out, then back to Hermione who wasn't looking at her like that anymore.

"Luna." she whispered, "He still has the Basilisk so keep your eyes low." Luna nodded. Tom was no longer looking at the girls when she glanced at him. She could catch him off guard!

"Expelliarmus!" With a flick of his wrist that was evaded. _Darn!_

He spoke softly. "Imperio."

"No!" Hermione cried out and rushed towards her, only to feel her limbs lock up as he turned his wand to her. "Petrificus Totalus."

The dark-haired male turned his gaze back to the smaller blonde girl. "Come to me, my dear."

Luna felt her body moving towards him. There was even a seductive sway added to her hips as she sauntered over to him. How embarrassing!

Myrtle's sobs were now silent as she began to notice how dire the situation was. How dangerous her long-time crush was. He would dare use an unforgivable? Surely _she_ would forgive him, after all she loved Tom. But that girl, that blonde sashaying over to _her_ Tom how dare she!

In her peripheral vision Luna saw Myrtle's jaw stuck out in defiance and her thin pink lips forming a pout. She was angry about something. Luna couldn't imaging what, it was her own fault, she had clearly followed him here. He wouldn't invite her down here, she would ruin all his plans.

"Come to me, my pet." he whispered to her. Luna could only obey as much as she fought it. Poor Hermione! What could she possibly be feeling?

--------

Hermione was angry that she couldn't move, but at least she was stuck in an angle where she could see what was happening. So she would be at least be able to know when to brace herself…for her soon impending death.

Hopefully, he wouldn't go too hard on the other two. Make it short and simple. Myrtle was too much of a crybaby to handle the pain and Luna was too innocent, hey didn't deserve that. Of course, Hermione didn't either, but she wasn't as child-like.

She could see the look of pure hatred in Myrtle's eyes as she stood up and folded her arms over her chest. She was clearly jealous of the way that Tom was caressing Luna's cheek. She could practically feel the heat emanating from Myrtle's body as he captured Luna's small rose lips in a kiss. Hermione supposed if they weren't in this dire of a situation it would have been quite cute.

If only he wasn't…Voldemort…

Myrtle took a step forward and huffed as she exaggerated her anger with placing her hands lower onto her hips. "Tom Riddle!" she cried.

He ignored her and only proceeded to kiss Luna once more and mutter sweet little nothings with his lips brushing against her ivory-colored cheek. Hermione supposed that if Luna had been more coherent she would have the decency to blush.

She focused on Myrtle again and watched as the girl moved even closer.

_NO! What is she doing?_

This time Tom didn't ignore her. He turned his now hatred-filled gaze upon the raven-haired girl.

There was no escaping it now. She was trapped, in rapture, it was quite a thrill to gaze so daringly…so lovingly into his dark-blue eyes. "I love you." she whispered. "Avada Kedavra." he whispered back as Hermione could only watch as he raised Luna's arm.

She heard a shatter and dropped as her body felt weak. She glanced up to see Luna running towards her and Myrtle sitting on the floor wide-eyed. There was a hiss fro the left, Hermione snatched Luna's arm before she could glance in that direction.

The two looked up to see Myrtle's body slumped over. She was dead. Tom's hearty laugh startled them both and together they dashed out of the dungeon. It was a mistake coming to the past. There was nothing that they could do, but to tell Dumbledore of what had happened and what would happen.

Hermione had been to the professor's office many times, she had the way memorized. Fifty years ago or not, the Headmaster's office had to be in the same place.

When they approached the portrait a prefect was coming out. The two girls barreled past him and into the professor's office.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione cried out. "We need your help!"

There was another man in the room with the professor, he was shorter and had a round belly. His pig-like face was twisted into a look of disgust. Considering how he looked he really shouldn't make that face, but Hermione had no time to ponder that.

She glanced over at the other man. He was clearly older than the other man. His tawny beard ended just above his belly button. There were traces of gray in it, but he still had the same twinkling eyes. Although they were gazing at her with an unreadable expression.

"It's about Tom Riddle!" she cried out, but before she could finish she was interrupted by both the men.

The shorter one was yelling something, but with a hand Dumbledore had him silenced. He proceeded to have the girls sit down and he gave them both lemon drops. There was no offer, they were simply given. Hermione felt herself calming down at once.

"Now." he smiled, "What did you have to tell me about Mr. Riddle?"

Hermione took a deep breath before sputtering out, "HekilledMyrtleInTheDungeonsWithABasilisk!"

He gazed at her in confusion, "Come again child?" he coaxed. Hermione looked down at her hands. Then she heard Luna's soft voice.

"Tom Riddle, killed a girl, her name was Myrtle!" She glanced over at her blonde companion, she was reaching for another lemon-drop, that the professor kindly handed her.

The shorter man had turned red with rage. Hermione couldn't understand why? Then she noticed he colors he was wearing, he was from Slytherin. Dumbledore told the man to calm down, it would all get sorted out. A prefect was summoned for, it was a boy with short red hair, similar to the Weasley's except he wore a trademark Slytherin smirk.

He returned promptly with Tom Riddle in hand, who looked shocked at being summoned to Dumbledore's office. After all, he was Head Boy, he couldn't be getting in trouble.

Dumbledore cut right to the chase, his eyes now dark and his brow furrowed in some unknown emotion. He took Riddle's wand, aimed it at the wall and cast _Priori Incantato_. If he had last cast the killing curse it would show, the boy couldn't know what Dumbledore was going to do. Surprisingly enough a bouquet of roses appeared in the headmaster's hand.

The Slytherin head of house began to chuckle, "Ever the romantic, Tom, eh?" Tom joined him in a laugh before turning back to Dumbledore and politely asking for it back. Dumbledore was hesitant, but he wasn't afraid, he handed it back.

"I think it's only fair that their wands are checked too." Tom stated.

"I agree." The Slytherin man added in. Dumbledore had no doubt that these girl's were innocent so there was no problem with checking their wands. Tom smirked at Luna and Hermione got a bad feeling in her gut. She hadn't sat anything after that, she had even been scared to hold it.

Dumbledore reached for Hermione's first because she was closer. A small beam of light appeared around the tip of her wand as he cast the spell. "Lumos." he simply stated.

He handed it back then reached for Luna's, he could see the hesitancy in her actions, but said nothing. Tom must have used another person's wand. He must have used hers! That explained the smug grin on his face. Dumbledore didn't have to say anything to cast a spell. He simply imagined the _Protego_ spell and hoped that it would work.

He glanced up and saw the look of shock on the boy's face and knew right then, why the girls were right to be so hesitant. Tom hadn't used his own wand, just as Dumbledore had predicted.

He was just about to cast the spell he had used on the other two wands, but it was snatched from his hands by the Slytherin head. "I saw what you did he muttered."

"_Priori Incantato_." He wasn't as careful as Dumbledore and a beam shot from the wand and struck a portrait. With a snap it broke into two only after the image of a proud woman slumped over, dead.

He pointed the wand at the two girls, but Dumbledore wrestled it from him and begged him to stay calm. Hermione pulled out her Time Traveler and handed an end to Luna.

----------

Luna glanced up to see Tom's curious gaze landing on the object in the girl's hands. He glanced up and met Luna's gaze. "Those roses were for you."

She smiled weakly, "Give them to Myrtle, she'll be around longer than we will." Before he could respond light shot out around the girls and Luna felt that same pulling feeling on her body.

She didn't know that Hermione's hands had fumbled as she rushed to get them out of there. She didn't know that the brunette couldn't remember how many to turn it to get home. Or that the Time Traveler would be crushed as soon as they arrived.

End of Chapter Three

---------------------------------------------------

AN: Well, what did you guys think? We think that this was the best chapter so far!! Sorry it took so long!! College is starting!!! STUPID JOBS!!! 40 hours a week?!

Next Chapter Title: Of Marvolo's and Marauder's

Drumroll please……….. ………………………………………………………………ratatatatatattatatatatta…………………………………………………ratatatatattatattatatata

**Sample:** An unknown force knocked the time Traveler out of Hermione's hands almost as soon as the pulling sensation stopped. She looked up to see the chain snap as the ornament hit the ground with a sickening crack. She glanced up to see a fiery-headed girl gazing at the two in shock, before turning to the dark-haired male she had been arguing with, slapping him and storming out.


	4. Of Marvolo's and Mauraders

Blood Roses and Forget-Me-Nots

By: JAI

Thanks again to our loyal fans and reviewers!! We again apologize for the lack of updates. It gets so hard when you go to school at 6 in the morning, leave school at 1:15pm, have to be to work at 2pm and get home at 11pm and have homework and fall asleep!!! That's what college gets like for commuters who catch the bus everywhere!!! LMAO!!! On a less comical note, we apologize for the time it took to update!! Sorry!!!

---------------------------------------------------

_SUMMARY: Hermione's fool-proof plan to travel into the past to save the Wizarding World didn't include Loony Lovegood. Now they are in a race against time and fighting against falling in love and the risk of altering the future. _

Disclaimer: AGAIN?! We do not own Harry Potter, but who wants him anyways??

"Dialogue"

'Quoting'

Thinking/Monologue 

_::FLASHBACK::_

---------------------------------------------------

Previously 

_Luna glanced up to see Tom's curious gaze landing on the object in the girl's hands. He glanced up and met Luna's gaze. "Those roses were for you." _

_She smiled weakly, "Give them to Myrtle, she'll be around longer than we will." Before he could respond light shot out around the girls and Luna felt that same pulling feeling on her body._

_She didn't know that Hermione's hands had fumbled as she rushed to get them out of there. She didn't know that the brunette couldn't remember how many to turn it to get home. Or that the Time Traveler would be crushed as soon as they arrived._

Chapter 4: Of Marvolo's and Marauders

An unknown force knocked the time Traveler out of Hermione's hands almost as soon as the pulling sensation stopped. She could only watch the chain snap as the ornament hit the ground with a sickening crack. She gazed up to see a fiery-headed girl gazing at the two in shock, before turning to the dark-haired male she had been arguing with, slapping him and storming out.

The dark-haired male started to walk over to the girls. He didn't seem the least bit surprised that they were there. Hermione furrowed her dark eyebrows in confusion; she was clearly thinking. There was no leaving now, as the time traveler was broken.

Luna took a step from next to Hermione and smiled at the young man. Before she could open her mouth and greet him as a young man bustled into the room. The heavy oak door slamming behind them. Why were they all in the professor's office in the first place?

The boy that entered, if they saw the girls, ignored them. He was kinda lanky looking. He had oily black hair and a skeleton-like figure. He glanced up and caught Luna's eye. He sneered at the brown haired boy who was still staring at the girls. "Friends of yours, James?"

Hermione glanced up almost abruptly, "James? As in James Potter?" He looked astounded at her knowledge of who he was. He must have remembered how famous the Marauders were because he didn't question her.

Luna looked up at Hermione, her blue eyes glassy, "Do you think he's Harry's son?" she inquired.

James snorted in laughter, "My father's name is not Harry I assure you. My middle name _is_ Harry though."

Hermione glared at Luna as if it were her fault. The blonde noticed, but she ignored it, instead focusing her attention on the others in the room.

"Well-"

Before the girl could finish, the brunette snatched back her blue-eyed companion. "What she means to ask is where is Professor Dumbledore." Luna opened her mouth to respond, but Hermione cut her off with a swift glance.

The oily haired boy stepped forward with a smirk on his face. "The Headmaster seems to be a bit tied up with his guests right now."

Hermione glanced at him for the first time. His black hair greasy and it was flat against his face, making it look even narrower. His gaunt cheeks were well placed with his high cheekbones. He was almost handsome, if you ignored his long beak for a nose.

She glanced into his brown eyes and her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were so cold and life-less that she almost pitied him.

_Well…if he would stop glaring at me like that!_

-------------

Luna noticed the exchange between the two and began to smile. It was kinda funny to see the effect Hermione had on people when she began to shamelessly scrutinize them.

Luna glanced at James and immediately frowned. The way he was gawking at Hermione reminded her of fish in water. He would open his mouth then close it again, repeatedly. It was annoying, and not in a nice way.

Ron always did the same thing and then his ears would match his hair in hue. It was cute when Ron did it, but something about James doing it made Luna feel slightly unnerved. He seemed like a nice enough boy, but there was a mischievous side to him, and she didn't like it at all.

Lames must have felt Luna's gaze on him because he turned to face her. She stuck out her lip in a pout, as an attempt to glare at him, but he only laughed.

"My friends would adore you, especially Sirius, he has a thing for blondes."

Hermione's stare faltered as she turned to face James. "Sirius, you said?" He glanced up at her and nodded. Her question wiped the smile off his face. His eyes darted nervously between the girls. His cheeks turned slightly pink, whether from Luna's glare (pout) or Hermione's intense stare, it was unknown.

He chuckled nervously, "Ladies…calm down."

Hermione immediately lowered her eyes, almost bashfully. "I'm sorry." she muttered. Luna glanced at the black haired boy to keep her attention off James. She was surprised to see a look of loathing on his face.

_Friends don't look at each other like that…_

_Maybe they do?_

_Maybe they're not friends…._

_Who knows?_

_Who cares?!_

Luna snapped out of her reveries to glance right up into those cold eyes. Instead of glaring at James he was now glaring at her. Luna "glared" right back. His eyes widened slightly, but he didn't back down.

"The faster I take you to the professor, the faster you get out of my hair." Both girls looked at him in surprise before glancing at each other in glee. Luna giggled as she twirled, while Hermione smiled at the boy. "Thank you so much!"

He snorted in return, but his glare lessened…slightly… He turned and proceeded to stalk out of the room.

The walk to the main hall was a short one, but it felt like an eternity to Luna. She couldn't wait to find Professor Dumbledore so they could go home. This nightmare would all be over and the girls could rest easy. There was clearly a reason as to why Harry Potter was the Harry Potter.

Slimy-haired boys and teenage psychopaths didn't intimidate him, like they did the blonde. It would nice to be back in Hogwarts…well their Hogwarts…

She glanced over at her companion, "Hermione are you excited?" Surprisingly the brunette had her head lowered, she glanced up quickly at the dark-haired boy then to her female companion. "Of course." she muttered.

Luna wasn't fooled, but she had traveled enough with Hermione to know that she didn't want to talk about it whatever it was. Luna sighed…

_What isn't there to be happy about? I know we weren't successful, but it was probably for a reason…_

_Hermione did say to be careful about altering things that we didn't need to alter…So what's the problem then?_

Luna was so confused, but she couldn't ask her questions now. Hermione barely spoke, but Luna didn't blame her, it was hard to speak when you had someone breathing down your neck. But, James was obviously weird like that. He really didn't have to come, but he followed the girls anyway.

-------------

Professor Dumbledore was facing towards the doorway, but his guests had their backs to the girls. They looked somewhat young, well at least one of them did. That one appeared to be a boy, while the older one was a female. They had quite an audience, but Hermione was focused on one brown-haired male in particular.

He caught her eye and smiled. The dark-haired boy next to him saw the exchange and winked at Hermione while nudging his friend. Hermione giggled and looked away bashfully. She was flirting! It was unbelievable; the prude actually had it in her. Hermione laughed to herself.

Upon hearing the door open the female turned around and stood up upon seeing the intruders. "Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood!" Both girls turned to glance at the older woman; it was Professor McGonagall. The younger turned around at hearing her exclamation. His eyes narrowed when they fell on the blonde.

He sauntered over to the duo with an unreadable expression on his face. Hermione glanced over at the male. She had never seen him look like that. He looked angry…he looked relieved?

"Blaise Zabini? What are you doing here?" she inquired. He didn't stop to look at her as he strolled over to Luna, "As Head Boy it is my responsibility to take control of a situation…especially when the Head Girl is in no capacity to fix her own problems."

Hermione glared at him, "What do you mean I'm in no capacity to handle my own problems?!" She snapped, "If I couldn't handle it then we wouldn't be here!"

He stopped upon reaching Luna and glared over at Hermione, "When you endanger someone else it becomes my problem. That's what's wrong with you Gryffindors, you're too adventurous for your own good!"

"Well...I suppose it's better than being…sneaky and overly-proud! How dare you proclaim that I can't handle my own problems!"

"None-the-less…you endangered another's well-being. 100 points from Gryffindor." Hermione was ready to explode, she opened her mouth to protest, but caught McGonagall's eye and didn't push it, maybe Zabini was actually right…Maybe it was a little rash on her part.

She lanced over at the Head Boy and was shocked as she watched him take Luna in his arms. The girls stiffened slightly, but didn't pull away. He petted her head and whispered something to her. Hermione felt a dread in her gut as she lowered her head in shame…

_Zabini was upset because he was worried about Luna…_

_Maybe I shouldn't have tried this…My friends are probably worried about me too…_

When she glanced back at the duo, Luna was crying softly. Hermione saw Blaise go stiff and pull away from her. He gripped the girl's shoulders firmly and proceeded to shake her…gently. Hermione couldn't hear what he was saying to her, but she didn't feel the need to rescue the blonde. Blaise wouldn't hurt her too bad…

Hermione proceeded to walk over to McGonagall. After all, if Luna would receive a thrashing then she deserved one as well.

-------------

Luna's attempt to hold in her tears wasn't working well. She didn't know what else to do. Upon seeing Blaise storming over to her she felt her heart literally stop. Her breath caught in her throat. He was interrogating her, but she could only stare into his face.

Luna never realized how much Blaise meant to her. But she grateful that he had come. She had known the whole time that he would be there. She knew that somehow they had to get back…after all he had promised… and he had some figuring out to do. She just wasn't ready for it now.

Her reached out a bronze finger and wiped away at her tears that were falling. Because he was amazing like that, just his touch stopped some of the ones that were threatening to fall.

He crushed the small girl to his chest and Luna clung to him, as if her whole being depended on him. She rubbed her rosy nose onto his black robe and just breathed in his scent. He smelled strong like coffee, but sweet like cinnamon or honey.

Luna pulled away slightly and wiped away her last few tears. She glanced up into his gray eyes and was in a trance. She had never paid attention, but Blaise was actually quite good-looking.

He had this curly black hair that was sexy no matter how it looked. is dark hair enhanced his light eyes, they were a grayish color and in contrast to his exotic skin tone. He had this nice bronze color, the kind people would tan for hours striving to achieve, the kind that was only natural.

Luna always felt plain when she looked at him; her creamy skin and common blue eyes were nothing special compared to him. The fact that she had blonde hair only made her all the more typical. You couldn't go out and spot someone like Blaise everyday. He was unique.

Not everyone was as admiring, as Luna was…well…most of the girls were, but the many of the boys were jealous. Not only was his body exotic, but so was his voice…his whole heritage, even his aura.

He had this accent it was hard to place. Even harder to describe. On the surface, it held the arrogance of an aristocrat. Even deeper…you could notice a slight slur and a faint trilling of the r's. When he whispered it was almost like a purr. And when he was angry…she couldn't take it. He never yelled, so it was pure torture to sit there while his voice caressed her from afar.

Luna supposed that was due to his mother's Portuguese heritage. Everyone assumed she was Italian, but she wasn't. His father was mixed with Black and Brazilian. Luna didn't even know what her parents were, she knew they were English and that was all that she knew.

-------------

McGonagall ceased her lecture on the Head Girl and glanced up at Blaise and Luna. She proceeded to call the two over to her. Hermione noticed how close Blaise stayed to the girl. It was actually cute! Good thing he never met Tom…TOM!!

Hermione moved to take a step towards Dumbledore, but Professor McGonagall gave her a sharp glance that told her otherwise. He winked at the girl none-the-less. Dumbledore ushered the spectators back and out of the room. The brown-haired boy glanced back at Hermione and smiled at her. Hermione smiled back, they held each other's gaze until the door was shut and they could no longer.

McGonagall took out a time traveler from her robe and held it out for the quartet. Both Hermione and Luna were hesitant to grab hold, but that was resolved quickly. Blaise took hold of Luna's hand with his free one and made her grab on. McGonagall proceeded to do the same to Hermione, but she had grabbed ahold already. McGonagall placed a hand over the girl's just in case.

It was all over? It almost seemed ethereal. They had went through all of this for nothing. It was supposed to be a relief, but what Hermione felt in her gut was nothing close to that.

_At least we're going to be alright…We didn't die trying to save the world…_

_At least I made a new friend…_

_A few new friends…_

Hermione glanced up to catch Luna's sorrowful expression. Hermione glanced down at Luna's had to see that it was stark white where Blaise's fingers were gripping Luna's own small ones.

Hermione rolled her eyes, also instantaneously she felt that pull again. It wasn't as exciting as it was the other times. It felt as though she was going to throw up. It stopped for a second, then started up again. The queasiness was gone, but her stomach felt like it was still being squished. She opened her eyes to see a mass of red hair. It was Ron.

Hermione hugged him back and looked up into the eyes of her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin. His sandy brown hair was tousled and he had bags under his eyes as if he had lost lots of sleep. His honey brown eyes were still warm and he smiled at Hermione.

_Oh No…_

She glanced away and caught sight of her Potions professor sneering at her. His oily black hair looked as stringy as usual and the way he looked down at her over his beak for a nose…

_Oh God NO!!!!_

Hermione couldn't believe it. "Professor McGonagall how many years back were we?" McGonagall smiled at her, "You were back when your professor's were your age, so surely you can estimate that."

Hermione turned beet red as soon as she laid eyes on Professor Snape. She turned away and glanced up into Blaise's eyes. He wore a knowing smirk and Hermione felt nothing but dread in her stomach.

"I'm sorry to excuse myself so promptly, but I feel somewhat queasy from all the time-travel. I think it's best if we answer questions tomorrow and rest tonight."

Blaise snorted, and Hermione turned stark white, "You mean from the butterflies in your stomach right?"

Hermione flushed again, "Zabini...I _assure _you that there are_ no_ butterflies in my stomach."

Blaise smirked at her, "If you insist. Professor Lupin is expected in a meeting, as is McGonagall. I will escort Luna, so it's up to Professor Snape to escort you to Madam Pomfrey or wherever you want to go."

Hermione only glared at him. Ron moved as if to protest, but Blaise stopped him. "Weasley, you should alert Potter that his accomplice is back." Ron thought for a moment and then dashed off, Ginny soon following, after hearing Harry's name.

Hermione glanced nervously at her professor while everyone else stalked off. Just great…she was left alone with _him_ of all people. "Professor…"she started but was soon cut off when his lips met hers in a fierce kiss.

Her lips began to move along with his. He pushed her lips apart with his tongue and met hers. It lasted for only a few moments, but it felt like forever. It was pure bliss…it was SNAPE!

He opened his mouth to speak, "Hermy…"

_Huh?_

_Did Professor Snape just call me Hermy?!_

He called her again, "Hermy wakey wakey!!" And then he proceeded to tickle her. Hermione jumped and opened her eyes to find bright blue staring down at her. It was Luna.

_Thank God!_

Hermione felt a bit of some emotion in her stomach. It wasn't butterflies, it was more of an ache. She rubbed her stomach and it rumbled. Luna giggled, "Come on silly, let's get to the dining hall."

Hermione felt herself being dragged out of bed. She was marched to the bathroom where she splashed cool water on her face, she didn't realize she was that sweaty. She glanced over at Luna to see the girl looking at her funny.

"Hermy?" she asked.

Hermione already knew what was coming next. She would question her about the dream and why she was moaning in her sleep. She would never hear the end of it. Especially since Blaise somehow knew.

_Damn him and his perceptive self!_

"Hermy?" Luna tried again.

"Yes, Luna." she replied.

"Are you going to breakfast in the nursing gown?" Hermione glanced down and sure enough she was wearing the blue cotton gown she had changed into last night. Se laughed and glanced up at Luna.

"Luna…"

"Yes, Hermy?"

"Don't ever change." the brunette smiled and proceeded to grab her clothing. Luna was weird, but in a nice way. They made a nice duo. Yeah she was Loony, but Hermione had to admit it, she couldn't have done it without her.

_Loony and Hermy…_

"The amazing duo…" she muttered to herself. "We're quite the team aren't we?"

End of Chapter Four

---------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Well what do you think? Read and Review please!! If you have any suggestions or any ideas that you want us to incorporate let us know okay? The next chapter should be up within two weeks, hopefully sooner than this one!!

Next Chapter Title: Empty Promises 

**Sample:** Her back met the wall and she cringed in fear. He fingered her bottle cap necklace, "Why do you wear this?" She shook her head and stuck out her lip in an act of defiance. He proceeded to caress her cheek. Luna gasped, but not from the contact. She glanced up and watched as a group of teenagers untangled themselves from the floor. In the center of it was James.


	5. Empty Promises

Blood Roses and Forget-Me-Nots

By: JAI

Thanks again to those who are returning to read this and thanks to those who are just joining us. Sorry for the delay, we have no excuse except we got really lazy and lost motivation because school sucks!! Please enjoy the next contribution to our fic!! Let us know what you like or what you don't like by reviewing at the end please. If you have any ideas or special requests let us know, if you tell us enough in advance then we can maybe add it in!! Thanks again!!

Enjoy!!

---------------------------------------------------

_SUMMARY: Hermione's fool-proof plan to travel into the past to save the Wizarding World didn't include Loony Lovegood. Now they are in a race against time and fighting against falling in love and the risk of altering the future. _

Disclaimer: WE JAI, do not own Harry Potter…We don't want him, but Juju definitely wants Snape and Ishizu definitely wants Blaise!!!!!! XD

"Dialogue"

'Quoting'

Thinking/Monologue 

_::FLASHBACK::_

---------------------------------------------------

Previously

"_Are you going to breakfast in the nursing gown?" Hermione glanced down and sure enough she was wearing the blue cotton gown she had changed into last night. Se laughed and glanced up at Luna._

"_Luna…"_

"_Yes, Hermy?"_

"_Don't ever change." the brunette smiled and proceeded to grab her clothing. Luna was weird, but in a nice way. They made a nice duo. Yeah she was Loony, but Hermione had to admit it, she couldn't have done it without her._

_Loony and Hermy…_

"_The amazing duo…" she muttered to herself. "We're quite the team aren't we?"_

Chapter 5: Empty Promises

As soon as Luna opened her eyes, whatever time of day it was, she noticed how dark it was. She could smell the faint odor of burnt wood and crisp embers. Squinting at her surroundings, she realized that she must have fell asleep in her house's common room. Glancing down at her lap she could make out the image of a book. It's title unknown.

Stretching her lean figure, the book dropping to the ground, she stood and proceeded to open the curtains. A little sunlight couldn't hurt. What had she been doing last night? She couldn't remember. The sound of a groan startled her and with a cry she whipped around only to stare into…nothing. There was nobody there.

She sank down upon the arm of the beige colored sofa she had awakened on. Surely, there was something, or somebody, there. After the experience that her and Hermione had, perhaps it was possible that she was imagining things.

Her doctor had once told her that traumatic experiences have weird effects on your body and your mind. Or in her father's words, "It's like a wrackspurt trying to make you doubt yourself. They don't want you to know the truth and since your biggest critic is yourself, it's easy to oppose others, but when you are having an internal war it become ten times harder. They know that, that's why wrackspurts are the nastiest little buggers out there." She had noticed the inquiring glances that her doctor had given her father, so to pacify him she had agreed with her doctor. Secretly, she preferred her father's answer. Wrackspurts's are nasty little buggers.

Bending to pick up the book, she heard it again; what was that dreadful noise? She sat as still as she could, if it was a wrackspurt maybe it wouldn't notice her if she stayed still. Something shuffled behind her and rammed into the couch toppling her onto the ground. It was too late! She jumped up and peeped over the edge of the couch and to her surprise there were two boys wrestling.

"Stop it!" Getting no response, she decided to try again.

"HELLO!" This time both boys glanced up at her. It was…those two boys from the room with Dumbledore. Surely, they couldn't go to the school, she had never seen them before. Considering that Blaise had yelled at her and Hermione, wouldn't he and McGonagall have yelled at them too?

The brunet walked closer to her. He seemed to be examining her, as if she had a bird's feather in her hair or a piece of lettuce in her teeth or on her cheek. It was frustrating, she wished she was strong like Hermione and able to glare at a boy like she wasn't afraid, but she wasn't. Luna wished she was tough like Blaise, so she could toss her hair a certain way or cut her eyes at a certain angle and people would shiver in pure fright. Luna admired the exotic boy's character, but she could never tell him that. That was another thing she wasn't, brave.

"What's your name?" he asked. Luna was shocked. he was staring at her like that to ask such a simple question. It was absurd…surely he couldn't have stared at her like some sort of predator in the wild only to ask her name.

"Luna." He grinned at her and proceeded to look to his left. Luna glanced over there and saw four more boys, two of them pushing the boy that was in the scuffle with her interesting brown-haired friend and another who was staring at her with an intense look in his eyes. It was unnerving…Tom gazed at her like that sometimes. It terrified her, but she tried her best to not show it. She gazed back at the brunet in front of her.

"My name is James…" he continued, "and these are my friends, except the scrawny dark-haired one isn't." With this, three of the four boys in the corner proceeded to howl with laughter. Luna didn't see what was so funny. How a boy not being his friend could be humorous was beyond her.

She had once overheard a few Slytherin girls talking about how Draco had a sick sense of humor. Perhaps, that was what they meant. Perhaps, it wasn't just Draco, but all boys! Yeah, that was it, he had a sick sense of humor. She would have to remember to ask Blaise later, he was a boy perhaps he could explain why this was, or what it meant in boy-speak.

He pointed to the one with Black hair that had looked at her funny and introduced him first.

"This is my best mate Sirius." The boy gave her a crooked smile, his dark eyes gleaming, and winked.

She inwardly rolled her eyes. What was it with these boys and their stupid sick sense of humor? Was that supposed to be funny too because as soon he did that they began hooting with laughter once again. She was so confused!

Once they calmed down the next one was introduced. He had brown hair and from what Luna could remember he and Hermione seemed to know each other because they looked at each other and Hermione had laughed. Maybe she understood their jokes?

His name was Remus and he didn't crack any jokes like the others so maybe he did know Hermione and he was just shy and only cracked his stupid boy jokes with people he knew.

The last one of James' friends was named Peter. He had dark hair and he was chubbier than the others. His little eyes were beady and he reminded her of a rodent, like a mouse or a rat of some sort. He didn't have any jokes either. Good, Luna was sick of trying to understand their jokes.

"Well it was nice meeting all of you, but I must be leaving." she announced. She was anxious to find out what had become of her traveling companion and at this point didn't care about manners.

James wrinkled his eyebrows and made a pouty face, like a fish. Luna giggled remembering how he had mimicked a fish when he was staring at Hermy in the professor's room. He grinned back, but Luna didn't know why. She didn't announce what she was laughing at so why he laughed too was beyond her.

"Will you kindly show us where your companion is located?" Luna shook her head, her radishes smacking her cheeks.

"I don't know where she is right now, I'm sorry." She flashed a pearly white smile and proceeded to leave the room. It was nice being away from those boys. Now all she had to do was find either Hermy or Blaise so she could ask them about the humor thing. She could just ask the boys, but she didn't want anything else to do with them. They were intimidating and up to no good. In a way they reminded her of Tom, especially the intense glaring one and the chubby rat looking one.

Luna had gotten as far as the library when she realized that she was being followed. She turned around and stared into a pair of bright green eyes. It was James and his friends, again.

"That's okay, maybe we can just tag along with you and she'll pop up."

Luna didn't know what to do. She didn't want them following her. The point was to get away from them so she could ask her questions in peace. Or just be left alone in it with or without the questions. Only problem was she didn't know how to say it.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea." she suggested. Obviously they all protested. She noticed the boy who wasn't their friend in the back of the group. For not being their friend, he sure was following them around a lot.

"Why no-" James opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by a deep voice from behind Luna.

"Because she said no, that's why." Luna turned around and looked into Blaise's gray eyes. She had never been so happy to see him, except for that time in Dumbledore's office. She supposed she slightly fancied him, but she wasn't sure what it was about him.

Maybe it was his deep voice, or the way it was gentle even when scolding her. Or was it was his eyes. Dusky gray, a nice contrast to his nicely bronzed skin. He was something alright. Luna knew she couldn't be the only one who fancied him. She had overheard several Slytherin girls giggling about how cute he was and how cute him and Draco both were.

James looked like he was about to respond, but the brown haired one, Hermy's friend had grabbed his shoulder. James didn't care.

"What's a Slytherin like you worried about a girl like her for?" The anger that burned in Blaise's eyes was clear to everyone, including Luna. She had never seen him that mad before.

"What's a Gryffindor like you doing harassing her, when she clearly said she didn't want to be bothered?" James laughed, but it wasn't like before. It sounded forced.

"Nobody is stalking her we ju-"

"100 points from Gryffindor, for harassment."

"You can't do that!"

"50 points from Gryffindor, for talking back to a prefect." This must have been the final straw because the boys stormed away. Luna glanced up at Blaise and once again, his cool gaze was on her. She didn't like how he could stare at her clearly noting how this upset her.

He took a step towards her. She backed up and he took another, and she another. Until, her back met the wall and she cringed in fear. He fingered reached out and fingered her bottle cap necklace, "Why do you wear this?" She shook her head and stuck out her lip in an act of defiance. He proceeded to caress her cheek. Luna gasped, but not from the contact. She glanced up and watched as a group of teenagers untangled themselves from the floor. In the center of it was James.

Blaise whipped around, "Didn't I say leave?"

"Technically no." He was pissed. Luna wasn't, but part of her wondered what would have happened if they weren't interrupted.

"Do I need to take more points off?" Whether he was bluffing or not, they didn't seem fazed.

"It has come to our attention that your deductions don't affect us." Blaise didn't understand, clearly he didn't recognize them. It was probably because he only had eyes for Luna in Dumbledore's room and no other.

"Are you underestimating me?"

"Never." James' bright eyes were twinkling as he noticed the look of shock on the prefect. He shook it off and stood to his full height, frown back in place.

"When Professor Dumbledore learns of this, that problem will be settled in time."

The boys burst into laughter, like usual. Blaise didn't seem fazed by this, so Luna assumed it was true. boys had a sick sense of humor. Blaise didn't laugh because he was angry. James' friend with the black hair was the first to speak.

"I Sirius Black, challenge you, head boy, to a duel." Luna's jaw dropped open. Was he serious? Who in their right mind would challenge Blaise? Obviously, they didn't know how good he was. He was practically unbeatable. Whether he was dueling or not, Blaise was simply good at challenges.

"I accept your challenge, meet me at the edge of the forbidden forest tonight at eight. If you're late, I'll assume it was because you backed out." Sirius simply smirked. This time the group left and they didn't come back. Luna glanced up at Blaise and noticed he was rubbing his left arm awfully hard.

"Did a something bite you?" she inquired. He stared at her blankly for a moment before his gaze softened and he smiled.

"Just a habit." She took that as him avoiding the topic, he might as well have said it's nothing. She left it alone. He touched her shoulder softly before excusing himself and walking away, but not before warning her to stay away from those boys.

As Luna marched down the halls towards the Gryffindor common room, she suddenly remembered that she didn't ask Blaise about boys and their sense of humor. She gave up, she had observed enough to understand it by not, no sense in making herself look foolish. Especially, in front of him!

Staring down at her pink and purple sneakers, she found herself wondering why it even mattered whether Blaise thought she was silly or not. It's not like they were friends, he was just Head Boy. And continually deducted points off from people he disliked, surely that must be it. She couldn't let her house lose because Head Boy hated her and took points off for her silliness.

Spotted a head full of bushy brown hair, Luna dashed off. It was Hermy! When Luna reached the corner and glanced around, she wasn't alone. The brown haired boy, Remus was it? Was currently talking to Hermione. His friends were there too.

Hermione sure didn't look too happy. Luna noticed this because not only was her mane of hair flying, but she had her arm raised as if she was going to smack him. James started laughing and she lowered her hand onto his cheek with a crack. All of the boys promptly shut their mouths.

"How dare you treat another person like this?" she cried out gesturing to the boy Luna just now noticed. The one with the oily black hair who trailed along, the one who wasn't their friend but insisted on following. Hermione walked over and helped him to his feet.

Remus raised a hand as if to plead, but it was ignored, as Hermione and the other stormed away.

"Hermione?" he tried weakly. She didn't ignore him this time, but didn't smile either.

"I don't waste my time on boys who aren't mature enough to make up their own mind regardless of what others say and think."

"It's not like that!" her cheeks were turning red now.

"I don't care! I know what I saw! You and your friends are just followers. If James says jump, you say how high. Whatever he says goes, no matter what you all think and feel. No matter if you know it's wrong or not, you still follow him."

"It's not like that! I promise you!" he protested," Just hear me out please, you don't know how Severus is!"

"I know he's more of a man than the whole lot of you put together!" with that she and her new "friend" stormed away, this time ignoring the pleas for her to come back. Once it was quiet, a hearty laugh broke the silence.

"Damn Moony, since when have you been this wrapped up over a girl?" Remus smiled weakly.

"She's different…I've never met another person like her in my life…I just can't explain it." James smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry it had to be like that."

Luna didn't stick around to hear the rest of their conversation. She was in a hurry to catch up to Hermione. When she had caught up to the girl once more she was in a corner of the library, _how surprising_. Luan took a step towards Hermione, but stopped when she realized that she was deep in conversation with the boy.

"Severus…" he raised his oily head to gaze into her warm brown eyes.

"Why did you do that?" for a moment her jaw dropped in shock at his question, then her mouth closed and formed a small smile.

"I'm not sure…it was the right thing to do, it's my job as Head Girl to discourage bullying." He chuckled.

"That's hogwash and you know it."

"What?"

"Forgive me, but I'm quite sure that this is the right thing for me to do." And with that he lowered his face and caught her lips in a kiss. Luna squeaked and the promptly broke away whirling around to catch their intruder.

When Hermione saw it was Luna, her red face turned two times brighter, while the by just glanced at her. He moved away from Hermione and glared at Luna until he was out of her sight.

"Hermy?" Hermione's shoulders sagged weakly.

"I'm confused." Luna's light eyebrows crinkled in a frown.

"Me too!" At this Hermione laughed before gazing up at the other girl.

"Was there something wrong?" Luna failed to answer her companion's question. She wasn't quite sure how t, but decided to give it a try.

"I don't understand why what Blaise thinks of me matters to me so much." Hermione's smile was even bigger this time.

"Well, my friend, clearly we are both experiencing the same problem."

"What do you mean Hermy?"

"Luna, you're infatuated with Blaise." Luna's face dropped and her cheeks puffed out with indignation.

"You are too?!" At his Hermione began to laugh.

"No, silly. I like someone else, but it's the same problem because we're both trying to ignore it. Clearly, it's easier said then done." Luna's blonde head nodded at this.

"So, what do we do?"

"We're going to have to keep trying to ignore it."

"Like you ignored your friend's kiss?" Hermione's cheeks flushed red at Luna's seemingly innocent comment.

"Like I'm going to in the future." she muttered, "Promise me, Luna, that we will from here on out avoid any romantic confrontations with these gentlemen until after the world has been saved. It's like school, you can't balance boys and books. Therefore we can't balance being heroines or being love-struck ninnies." Luna pouted at Hermione's declaration, much to Hermione's dismay.

"Fine Luna," she continued, "Let me know how you feel later on that because that is a big promise. Let's head to the library to see if we can out alternatives for time traveling besides the locket. I have a feeling the key is getting to Tom himself."

"Hermy, we already tried that!"

"Well one more try won't hurt, there's nothing wrong with a little perseverance." Luna giggled at how serious Hermione always was. After that kiss with her little lover-boy she was ten times more strict, like she had something to prove. It was quite humorous.

A few feet away from the library door, Luna heard a noise and turned to look right into a pair of icy gray eyes. She gasped, he looked angry. But before she could say anything, he pushed off the wall and moved towards the duo. Luna glanced at Hermione, her face was as angry as Blaise's was.

"…damn Slytherin's." she muttered.

"I hope you two aren't planning on getting into any more trouble. I can have you banned from the library if I find out you're researching something that's bound to get you in trouble."

"Like hell you can, I'm head girl and I have as much power as you do Zabini!"

"Listen to me you little hell cat, you did have as much power as me, until McGonagall and I had to rush out there to save you from endangering another student. Especially one as naïve as Luna."

"Luna's no more naïve than I am, she knew what we were doing, so it's unfair of you to treat her like a child. She can make up her own mind, and you have no say over it."

"Actually, I do." With that he lowered his gaze onto Luna's. Her wide brown eyes like saucers. She blushed and glanced down at her toes. Hermione smiled inwardly at this.

"Blaise…" Luna began, "I…..I want to ask you something." he softened his gaze for a moment then seemed to reconsidered this and set his face back into that stern look her held earlier.

"Yes?" She glanced back up at him shyly before darting her eyes back onto the toes of her sneakers once more. She had never noticed how interesting her shoes were. The worn patch in the corner seemed to form a spiral, like one of those hypnotic designs.

"Can you…"she whispered, "K-Kiss me?" Hermione jumped at this, surely she had heard the girl wrong. Blaise looked equally shocked at her request, so it had to be.

"Come again?"

"Can you kiss me?" she repeated a tad bit louder. He stepped closer to her and reached out with one finger touching just under her chin. With that he snorted lightly.

"What's so funny?" Hermione demanded. he gazed coolly at the girl, not answering.

Luna glanced at her brown-haired friend, "Don't worry Hermy. It's just because he's a boy, and we all know that boys have a sick sense of humor." Both of her companions glanced at her blankly. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but caught Blaise's eye and decided against it.

He tilted her heart shaped face up to look at him. She wouldn't meet his gaze, but he didn't mind. Lowering his head, he captured her small pouty lips for what felt like eternity. It was bliss, Luna decided and something well worth waiting for. Hermione was right, if Blaise kissed her like this constantly, she would lose her mind. Voldemort would get out of control and they wouldn't be able to save anybody. The world would end around them, lips joined, lovers caught in an eternal kiss.

When he pulled back, Luna's eyes darted to his pink tongue running over his bottom lip. Her body melted at the sight. Imagining that tongue on lips instead of his own, her cheeks flushed. Blaise grinned at her like a Cheshire cat. Like he knew something that nobody else did and he wasn't ashamed to boast about it.

He stepped away from her and glanced at Hermione before turning his back on the girls. "Stay out of trouble, I'm not warning you again."

Hermione scoffed, he was at that again? Why didn't he seem to understand that they were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, the boys were just distracting them, not rescuing them like they believed themselves to be. Blaise noticed her discontent and whipped around, eyes burning with anger.

"And I don't take well to what's mine getting injured." Luna tittered at this and blushed once more. Both noticed this and glanced at her, Hermione fuming and Blaise smirking.

"Get lost, Zabini!" He smirked and proceeded to wink at Luna before sauntering away.

Hermione glanced over at her companion she didn't have the heart to say anything. It was a hard promise, but it wasn't really than unreasonable because she was giving up on her romantic interest for the time being too. Luna glanced up at Hermione with her bright eyes.

"Hermy, I can promise now." Hermione laughed at this. Why now and not before?

"Ok, what made you change your mind?"

She giggled, "because I wasn't going to agree to that while you got a kiss and I didn't." Hermione laughed once more.

"You're really something else, Luna." Hermione stated earning a smile from her companion.

"I get that a lot."

"Wow, That's surprising!" Both girls looked at each other before bursting into laughter which led to tears and awkward stares. Neither cared. It felt good for once to not have to worry about the world. It felt good to be able to promise something, knowing that neither would be able to keep it. It made them feel human, erasing all their cares away.

Sure, everyone complained about Harry Potter, but nobody was willing to do what the girls were. Nobody was wiling to take his place and have to lose their sanity in the process. They saw nothing wrong with passing by two girls sprawled out in the corridor in tears from laughing so hard. Lifting the burden of the world, if only for a moment.

End of Chapter Five

---------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Well what do you think? Read and Review please!! It helps us feel motivated and keeps up writing because we have you guys looking forward to our story!! Any suggestions are welcome, let us know what you liked what you didn't like…

Next Chapter Title: Masked Marauders 

**Sample:** He ignored her pleas and abruptly reached for the time traveler again. "You shouldn't have this! I don't understand why you two are so intent on getting killed!" Hermione's cheeks were flushed from anger, there was no getting through his thick skull. This time she hoped to snatch it away for the last time, when the medallion struck Blaise's pinky and spun. Her last clear sight, Luna's wide brown eyes. Hermione felt the same tugging sensation in her gut and just as suddenly it stopped. She opened her eyes to stare right into Blaise's gray ones and he wasn't happy.


End file.
